Leá Monde Southern Town Center (Vagrant Story)
:Previous Area: The Keep :Next Objective: Dining in Darkness via Bandit's Hollow : Optional Paths: Undercity West or Second Abandoned Mines As regards navigation and the main storyline, Ashley's objective, when he first arrives in this area, is to get to Bandit's Hollow. There is a short path through City Walls East and Undercity West (South Side), and a long way, under pressure of a two-minute timer, through Abandoned Mines B2. Abandoned Mines is completely optional and there is only one thing standing in the way of going and getting powerful and coming back and slapping the Orcs silly other than any need for a challenge a player might prefer. The one thing is the Dark Elemental Phantom that waits in Fear of the Fall; Soul Kiss may be a good solution. The Town Center itself is a big area, with lots of rooftops to leap across. Good practice for running past things without engaging them in battle. The Gnome Emerald on the Quad shield worn by the Hierwind type Crimson Blade in Rue Aliano is notable for many reasons, see the Rue Aliano section. Forcas Rise Exits to Valdiman Gates, Rue Aliano, and Rue Faltas Crimson Blade Exequator Type. Head: 'Heal', 'Prostasia', 'Herakles', 'Magic Cancel' Short Sword + Cross Guard grip 26/255, Quad Shield + Sylphid Topaz gem 26/255, Vera Root 32/255 * Crimson Blade Hierwind. Head: 'Cure Curse' Footman's Mace-Short + Sarissa Grip 26/255, Tower Shield + Undine Jasper gem 26/255, Vera Root 32/255 Valdiman Gates * Magic Circle (Save, and later, Teleport) No enemies Unlatchable exit to City Walls South Rue Aliano * Crimson Blade Exequator Type. Head: 'Heal', 'Prostasia', 'Herakles', 'Magic Cancel' Circle Shield + Salamander Ruby gem 26/255, Firangi + Cross Guard grip 26/255, Vera Root 32/255 Crimson Blade Groundsgarde Type. Head: 'Cure Numbness' Target Bow + Javelin Bolt grip 26/255, Vera Root 32/255 * Crimson Blade Hierwind. Head: 'Cure Poison' Tabarzin + Czekan Type grip 26/255, Quad Shield + Gnome Emerald gem 26/255, Vera Root 32/255 The Gnome Emerald on the Quad shield worn by the Hierwind type Crimson Blade in Rue Aliano is notable for many reasons: * Ashley does not possess one at this stage in the game * It has a higher drop rate than the numerous ones in Abandoned Mines B2 * It may be desirable to attach to a weapon against the upcoming Sky Dragon. In a shield, it will defend against the Earth Elemental in Abandone Mines B2. It is useful for both defense against the Orc Leader's Soil Fusion and, on weapons, against Orcs in general. * It is not enough of a boost to Earth Affinity to reverse the the Air based Hierwind's affinity. The House Khazabas No enemies * Chest: Unlockable with spell. Grimoire Muet, Ten 'Eyes of Argon' Zebel's Walk No enemies Rue Volnac * Crimson Blade Exequator Head: Spell: Restoration Katana 26/255, Cross Guard, Vera Root 32/255 * Crimson Blade Groundsgarde. Type Head: Spell: Cure Poison Scorpion 26/255 Spiculum Pole, Vera Root 32/255 Rue Faltas No enemies Rue Morgue Exit to Second Abandoned Mines * Crimson Blade Groundsgarde Type. Head: Spell: Restoration Footman's Mace 2H 26/255 Sarissa Grip, Vera Root 32/255 * Crimson Blade Hierwind Type Head: Spell: Cure Numbness Large Crescent 26/255 Czekan Type, Vera Root 32/255 = Links = Vagrant Story Maps \ See Also * Locations Category:Area Guides Category:Leá Monde City Streets Category:Lists of rooms by area Category:Locations Category:Walkthrough Category:Lists of Items by area